


Трудности содержания домашних животных в штате Нью-Йорк

by Visenna



Series: Разбитая чашка [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsum!verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna
Summary: Целая команда цум-цумов просто не могла не навлечь неприятности на голову Мстителей. Хотя, может быть, эти неприятности не такие уж и страшные?Написано на Стони-Бинго





	Трудности содержания домашних животных в штате Нью-Йорк

**Author's Note:**

> Сиквел к "Разбитой чашке"

— Они требуют чего?! 

Стив Роджерс возвышался над кухонным столом и медленно, но неудержимо превращался в Капитана Америку, пусть на нем была лишь застиранная белая футболка со стилизованным изображением шлема Железного Человека и видавшие виды спортивные штаны. А еще он был босиком, но это ничуть не помогало. И, что особенно обидно, все случилось до завтрака. Тони даже вторую, самую вкусную, чашку кофе не успел допить. Первая — для того, чтобы включиться, вторая — для наслаждения, третья — для закрепления эффекта. Повторять по мере необходимости. Но теперь магия второй чашки была непоправимо разрушена по вине… Тони задумался, кто же виноват в произошедшем больше всех. Формально все началось с того, что Питер контрабандой протащил Питти к себе в школу, и тот вызвал фурор в тщательно отобранном узком кругу посвященных. Как ни странно, они не попались на глаза никому из учителей, и тетя Мэй не позвонила Старку с обвинениями, что он всучил ее племяннику неведомую опасную дрянь, так что вроде бы все прошло удачно. Вот только Питти, вернувшись в Башню, поделился со своими сородичами знаниями об огромном мире за пределами их жилья, и с тех пор мини-Мстителей было не унять: они рвались на волю. Ладно, Брюс был затворником и сам редко выходил наружу, а Халк Второй безропотно составлял ему компанию, но остальные требовали от своих больших копий выводить их в люди. Тор взял крошку Торсона в гости к Джейн, и тот порхал по лаборатории, пролетая в обручи, которые Дарси развесила для него под потолком, и стрелял молниями в генератор Ван де Граафа. Эль ходила с Наташей по магазинам, прячась в сумочке-муфте и не привлекая лишнего внимания. Птенчик отправился на ферму к Клинту, устроив счастливый переполох среди подрастающего поколения Бартонов. Эйб Стива обожал кататься на мотоцикле, сидя в заплечном рюкзаке, который смастерил для него Тони: с вентиляцией, панорамным окном и кармашком для шоколадок. Одному Ти Джею все было мало. Если Стив и Эйб брали его на прогулку, он порывался выбраться из рюкзака и полететь сверху. Если Тони собирался на заседания Совета директоров «СИ», Ти Джей правдами и неправдами старался пролезть в лимузин и устроить там засаду. А главное, он желал участвовать в миссиях. Тони подозревал, что Питер таскал своего мелкого в вечерние патрули, что строго-настрого запрещалось, но, пока их не поймали на горячем, закрывал на это глаза. Но Ти Джей уже дважды срывался по сигналу сбора, и Тони лишь в последнюю секунду удавалось его перехватить и оставить дома. Хуже всего, что Эйб, который сперва не одобрял авантюризма Ти Джея, заразился от него тягой к приключениям, и в последний раз они спрятались в квинджете вдвоем. Их выдало неосторожное счастливое шуршание, когда Клинт уже включил зажигание. В общем, ясно было, что участие Ти Джея в заварушке — вопрос времени. Тони устроил ему в мастерской отдельный верстак с миниатюрными версиями приборов, чтобы хоть чем-то отвлечь бедовую мелюзгу. Ти Джей был абсолютно счастлив и даже вызвал у Эйба приступ ревности, когда не явился к вечернему чаепитию, вместо этого закатив научную вечеринку с Халком Вторым. Последовало бурное выяснение отношений и не менее бурное примирение, в процессе которого пострадала ширма, отгораживавшая импровизированную постель Эйба и Ти Джея от остальной лаборатории, тяжелая стеклянная кювета, исполнявшая роль ванны, и нервы Дубины, переживавшего за сохранность остального имущества. Наутро Тони чуть не лопнул от смеха, когда увидел в общей кухне картину маслом: Ти Джей вальяжно, как в джакузи, развалился в суповой миске, наполненной полуостывшим кофе, — Тони подозревал, что это было содержимое двух его кружек, которые он только на минуточку оставил на столе и после не нашел на прежнем месте, а Эйб тащил ему пончик, забравшись внутрь и передвигаясь короткими перелетами. Когда он добрался до миски, Ти Джей перегнулся через край и нежно потерся носом-кнопкой о нос Эйба, а тот влюбленно цумкал и все подталкивал пончик поближе.

Тони накрыло умилением, а потом его обняли сзади — кто-то большой и очень теплый, — и он со вздохом откинул голову на плечо Стива. Конечно, это был Стив. За полгода, что маленькие пришельцы провели в Башне, отношения Роджерса и Старка изменились кардинально. Сперва они осторожничали друг с другом, боясь ударить по больному, разбередить раны и сорваться в штопор взаимных обвинений, а потом с головой рухнули в какой-то безумный букетно-конфетный период. Тони ходил со Стивом на прогулки в Центральный парк, где они держались за руки и объедались мороженым. Стив встречал Тони с особенно скучных совещаний чашкой горячего шоколада и поцелуями, а однажды они зашли гораздо дальше поцелуев прямо у Тони в кабинете. Потом Тони две недели не мог смотреть на собственный стол, не испытав острого всплеска возбуждения: стоило вспомнить, как решительно Стив толкнул его к этому самому столу, расстегнул на Тони брюки и опустился на колени, а после они использовали деревянную поверхность и вовсе не по назначению, но к огромному обоюдному удовольствию. Тони еще подумал: удачно, что он не заменил этого мастодонта на интерактивную панель, как собирался — на ней было бы совсем неудобно. Можно это сделать теперь... а если Стив захочет повторить? Они спали в одной постели с первого поцелуя — кажется, просто опасались выпустить друг друга из виду, а ну как чудо закончится? Но каждый раз, каждый чертов раз Тони боялся по утрам открывать глаза — вдруг ему все приснилось? Похоже, Стива мучали те же страхи: он терпеть не мог попыток Тони тайком выбраться из-под одеяла на особенно раннюю встречу, не разбудив своего капитана. И сам, если случалось уходить ни свет, ни заря, не забывал оставить на подушке записку, неизменно гласившую «Я люблю тебя». А потом к Тони в изголовье кровати приземлялся Эйб, гладил по щеке и посылал такой заряд концентрированной Стивовой нежности, что невозможно было не проснуться, улыбаясь во весь рот.

Ти Джей обожал награждать Стива всплесками привязанности в самые неудачные моменты: по возвращении домой, когда Стив, стаскивая ботинки, балансировал на одной ноге и почти терял равновесие от такого выражения чувств; или когда Стив, стоя у холодильника после утренней пробежки, подносил к губам бутылку воды — вода оказывалась на футболке, а Ти Джей изображал смущение, но очень неправдоподобно; и всегда, если Стив готовил оладьи. За оладьи с шоколадным сиропом мелкий наглец готов был продать все и ластился к повару, совершенно не скрываясь. В первый раз Стив обжегся от неожиданности, и на горестный писк Ти Джея сбежались все обитатели Башни. Ти Джей так убивался, что Стиву пришлось его утешать дополнительной половинкой оладушка со взбитыми сливками и клубникой. Но потом это вошло в привычку: стоило Стиву достать сковороду и развести тесто, как Ти Джей влетал на кухню, присаживался к Стиву на плечо и прижимался к его щеке, и они замирали так на мгновение. Потом Ти Джей начинал прохаживаться по столешнице в ожидании лакомства, а Эйб приводил за собой сонного взъерошенного Тони, и кухня наполнялась запахами кофе, выпечки и счастья.

И вот сейчас это счастье находилось под угрозой, а все из-за того, что на последнюю миссию их выдернули прямо из постели — Тони впрыгнул в броню в одних пижамных штанах, да и те оказались Стива и норовили сползти с бедер, — и не уследил за Ти Джеем. Предполагалось, что он мирно спит в лаборатории рядом с Эйбом, но паршивец как-то сумел обмануть сенсоры Пятницы. Поэтому, когда Мстители добрались до Центрального парка (и почему добрую половину злодеев тянуло творить гадости именно там?) и увидели появляющуюся из воздуха толпу роботов, похожих на помесь Альтрона с кабаном и бульдогом, Тони совершенно не ожидал тонкого репульсорного луча, ударившего в одну из целей прямо из-за плеча брони.

— Железный Человек, доложи обстановку! — раздался голос Кэпа. Тони вызвал панорамный обзор: красно-золотое тельце в полном боевом модусе парило сзади и справа. Но не это привлекло его внимание.

— Пятница, увеличение! Квадрат три-двенадцать!

К месту стычки приближалась импровизированная боевая эскадрилья, во главе которой летел Халк Второй, а на нем восседал Эйб и возбужденно что-то пищал. Позади справа и слева двигались Эль и Птенчик, а замыкал строй Питти.

— Вижу полтора десятка роботов, расположились полукругом, готовятся к атаке. В глазах, похоже, лазеры, будьте осторожны. Поиск уязвимостей в процессе. А еще, Кэп, к нам подкрепление! И очень решительно настроенное, судя по всему.

Кажется, Стиву захотелось выругаться, но он сдержался. Тони даже немножко поуважал его за это, прежде чем вернуться к бою.

— Эй, мини-я, на тебе фланги и наблюдение за воздухом. Вдруг эти твари умеют летать?

Летать они не умели, но прыгали очень высоко. Один робот клацнул челюстями совсем рядом с бронеботинком, и Тони поднялся на десяток метров вверх. Репульсорные залпы почти не наносили повреждений, но неплохо дезориентировали нападавших. Стив щитом перерубал сочленения, а Эль и Питти разбрасывали остатки подальше, потому что иначе оторванные конечности норовили прирасти обратно. Клинт использовал стрелы со взрывающимися наконечниками, которые при попадании в глаза на время выводили тварей из строя. Наташа взяла на себя охрану периметра, следя, чтобы робомутанты не разбежались. К тому же где-нибудь рядом мог обнаружиться их хозяин, а с ним было бы неплохо потолковать. Халк Второй, Птенчик и Эйб образовали что-то вроде снежного кома и сбивали роботов на землю, просто врезаясь в них. Тони каждый раз морщился, глядя на это варварство, но, похоже, мелкие не боялись синяков и ушибов. Ти Джей вился сверху, бдительно следя за тем, чтобы твари не покусали его товарищей, применяя тактическое мельтешение перед противником в сочетании с точечными залпами плазмы.

Бой закончился через полчаса и закончился успешно: раненых не было, урон муниципальной собственности выглядел незначительным, а самозваных мини-Мстителей в связи с глухим ночным временем никто не видел. По крайней мере, толп папарацци поблизости не наблюдалось. Прибывший на место во главе оперативников Щ.И.Т.а Фьюри даже отпустил команду Кэпа домой для разбора полетов, строго-настрого наказав явиться к нему наутро. По пути в Башню Эйб осматривал Ти Джея на предмет повреждений, крайне сварливо цумкая, а тот возбужденно верещал и сверкал глазами. Халк Второй свернулся вокруг Эль, Питти с Птенчиком задремали на руках у Клинта, и Тони осторожно выдохнул: обошлось. Зря, конечно.

На следующее утро Интернет бурлил: слегка смазанная фотография Железного Человека и его круглой копии, дружно паливших из репульсоров, породила кучу теорий и домыслов. «Старк собирает боевых роботов? Торговец смертью снова в действии?», «Голотурия или пришельцы: что известно о мини-ЖЧ?», «Смертельные игрушки: супер-оружие от СИ для младенцев». Фьюри вытащил Тони из постели в безбожные семь утра, использовав запрещенный прием в виде Пеппер. Стену кабинета директора Щ.И.Т.а украшали особенно смачные заголовки вроде «Пьяный водитель сообщил полиции о летающей сосиске в цветах национального флага и потерял сознание». Прооравшись, Фьюри шмякнул на стол лист бумаги очень официального вида. Спустя час армия юристов «Старк Индастриз» вступила в ожесточенную схватку с властями Нью-Йорка. И, честно говоря, Тони был уверен, что они очень легко отделались в результате, но теперь, глядя на Стива, чувствовал, как в груди разрастается склизкий студенистый ком. Ограничение свободы — самый страшный грех по мнению Капитана Америки, и они уже однажды наступали на эти грабли. Было бы невыносимо получить второй снаряд в ту же самую воронку. Да еще Эйб занервничал, заметался по кухне, почуяв клокочущее раздражение Роджерса. Ти Джей пискнул и прижался к Тони, то ли стараясь подбодрить, то ли ища утешения.

— Ошейники, Стив, — повторил Тони, подавляя желание зажмуриться. — Мелюзгу признали домашними питомцами, мы должны получить на них лицензию по закону штата и выпускать на улицу исключительно в ошейниках с указанием информации о владельце. Это — лучший выход, поверь. Если бы их объявили инопланетной формой жизни, то мелких сунули бы в карантин — и не в моей лаборатории, будь уверен. Комиссия по надзору за домашними животными — гораздо менее страшная штука, чем госбезопасность.

Капитан Америка закрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнул и начал медленное превращение обратно в Стива Роджерса.

— Это ты сделал? — спросил он, тронув пальцем лежащую на столе полоску… чего-то. Красную полоску со стилизованной золотой эмблемой в виде маски Железного Человека — копией той, что украшала футболку Стива. Вторая полоска, темно-синяя со щитом Кэпа, лежала рядом.

— Да, доработал один полимер, они очень эластичные, но прочные, не будут давить и стеснять движения, а в эмблемы я встроил передатчики на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств, ну и чтобы можно было позвать на помощь, у них даже застежек нет, можно просто сжать края, они тогда как бы срастаются, и…

— Они красивые, Тони. Смотри, Эйбу нравится.

Эйб, еще минуту назад выделывавший кульбиты в воздухе, решительно опустился на стол и замер между двух ошейников, будто не в силах принять решение. Затем он взял темно-синий, подошел к Ти Джею, испытующе посмотрел в глаза и… протянул ошейник ему. Тони готов был поклясться, что у Ти Джея на щеках вспыхнул румянец. Он отчаянно цумкнул, схватил красную полоску и положил рядом с Эйбом, а потом уткнулся головой тому в грудь и обнял, насколько смог. Эйб требовательно взглянул на Тони, и Тони медленно застегнул на нем красный ошейник, а потом синий — на Ти Джее.

— Будь я проклят, — потрясенно сказал Стив. — Они что… обручились?

— Похоже на то, — кивнул Тони. — По-моему, сегодня нам потребуется много пирожных. Пятница, отправь заказ в кондитерскую… ну, ты знаешь.

— Сделано, босс, — отозвалась Пятница, в ее голосе звучало откровенное веселье.

Стив вздохнул и притянул Тони в объятия. Тони почувствовал предательскую влагу в уголках глаз и невольно подумал о темно-синей бархатной коробочке, которую уже месяц прятал в сейфе. Может быть, и он скоро наберется смелости… Интересно, если сказать Стиву, что это требование полиции нравов, тот поверит?

**Author's Note:**

> А к этому фику тоже есть сиквел, написанный Mister_Key  
> [Мировое господство - и пончики!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468801)


End file.
